


Find some peace tonight | Tìm một chút bình yên tối nay

by Stony1111



Series: Et invenies requiem nocte | Tôi đứng trong đêm, và người sẽ tìm thấy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Steve suffers with the fact that he's lost Tony forever, hella angst
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Dolore et desiderio relrowere cicatrices pessima - Nỗi đau và sự hối tiếc để lại những vết sẹo tồi tệ nhất.
Relationships: Slight Steve Rogers/Bucky Barns, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Et invenies requiem nocte | Tôi đứng trong đêm, và người sẽ tìm thấy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667818
Kudos: 3





	Find some peace tonight | Tìm một chút bình yên tối nay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [find some peace tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883966) by [starchilding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchilding/pseuds/starchilding). 



_Principium// Khởi đầu_

Tên mi là Steve Rogers, và mi không bao giờ lùi bước.

Bọn bắt nạt trong lớp học lớp ba của mi lại đến, chúng xông vào mi vì mi bảo vệ ai đó.

Phải, mi biết mi yếu hơn, nhỏ hơn và gầy hơn hầu hết những đứa trẻ cùng lớp, nhưng mi biết điều gì là đúng. Mi biết phải làm gì. Ngay cả khi nó khiến mi bị thương. Mi rất kiên cường. Tên mi là Steven Grant Rogers và mi rất mạnh mẽ.

Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là mi không được phép khóc.

Vậy nên, mi vừa chạy về nhà vừa khóc, mi khóc và mi không quan tâm liệu bản thân trông có giống như vừa bị đánh hay không - ừ thì, mi vừa bị đánh - nhưng mi cần phải về nhà, và mi cần sự ấm áp của mẹ.

Sarah Rogers chào đón mi ở cửa, và cảnh tượng khuôn mặt nhuốm vệt nước mắt của mi không khiến bà ngạc nhiên, mặc dù bà đau đớn khi thấy đứa con trai xinh đẹp của mình, Steven Grant Rogers xinh đẹp của bà là chủ đề nhạo báng trong trường.

Bà ôm lấy mi, thật chặt. Bà dẫn mi đến phòng ngủ của mi, yêu cầu mi rửa mặt và thay quần áo. Bà nấu món ăn yêu thích của mi, và mi ăn trong im lặng.

Vào cuối ngày, sau khi bà đọc cho mi nghe một câu chuyện, bà vuốt tóc mi và bảo.

"Cho dù xảy ra chuyện gì, Steve, ngay cả khi mọi người lùi bước, thì con vẫn phải đứng lên. Con hãy luôn đứng lên."

Bà rời đi sau đó, và mi chẳng bao giờ biết được điều này, nhưng khi ấy bà đã khóc.

_Renascitur // Tái sinh_

Nó đau.

Tên mi là Steve Rogers và nó rất đau. Mi thậm chí không muốn huyết thanh siêu chiến binh này hay bất cứ thứ gì. Nhưng mi muốn gia nhập quân đội. Mi muốn chứng minh bản thân với thế giới. Mi muốn tất cả mọi người biết rằng mi không bao giờ lùi bước. Rằng mi sẽ luôn luôn đứng lên.

Cơ thể mi thay đổi. Mi đột nhiên cao hơn, lớn hơn. Cơ bắp của mi trở nên rõ ràng, các giác quan của mi được tăng cường. Mi là một cái gì đó thậm chí còn hơn cả con người, mặc dù mi trông giống một con người. Nhưng nó không quan trọng, bởi vì mi cần phải chiến đấu, và mi cần phải kết thúc chiến tranh.

Mi cần phải làm điều này vì mọi người, bởi vì mi không bao giờ lùi bước.

_Exitibus // Bước ngoặt_

Tên mi là Steve Rogers và mi mất Bucky Barnes.

Bạn nối khố của mi, người bạn thân của mi, Bucky của mi. Thưở bé, hai người vô cùng thân thiết với nhau. Bucky che chở cho mi, bảo vệ mi khỏi những kẻ bắt nạt. Mi chẳng bao giờ biết lí do tại sao Bucky lại gắn bó với mình, hoặc tại sao cậu ấy lại giúp mi nhét báo vào giày (mi sẽ không bao giờ nói với ai điều đó), và hơn hết, mi sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết tại sao cậu ấy lại luôn rất vui vẻ khi gặp mi, dù mi chỉ là một thằng nhóc nhỏ con nhu nhược.

Vậy nên, thật đau đớn khi mi đã không thể bắt lấy cánh tay của Bucky, thật đau đớn khi sự tin tưởng trong mắt cậu ấy không bao giờ tắt, ngay cả khi cậu đang rơi xuống vực thẳm phủ đầy tuyết.

Cho đến bây giờ, khi mi đang dần đông cứng trong băng Bắc Cực, việc mi đã không thể đứng cạnh Bucky và bảo vệ cậu ấy vẫn ám ảnh mi, nhưng không sao, vì mi tự hứa với mình rằng mi sẽ tìm thấy cậu ấy.

Mi sẽ luôn tìm thấy cậu ấy.

_In medio // Phần giữa_

"Ông lớn trong bộ áo giáp. Cởi nó ra và anh là gì?"

Tên mi là Steve Rogers và Tony Stark là phiền toái lớn nhất trong cả cuộc đời mi.

Mi liên tục bị làm phiền bởi cái miệng ba hoa, cái đầu to và cái tôi lớn hơn cả cái tôi của gã. Tất cả những gì người đàn ông từng nói là biệt thự của gã lớn đến mức nào khi gã còn nhỏ, hoặc gã có thể dễ dàng nâng cấp vũ khí và đồng phục của đội như thế nào.

Nhưng gã khiến mi tò mò. Mi tự hỏi tại sao đôi mắt gã sáng lên với niềm vui thích trẻ con khi lần đầu tiên gặp mi. Mi muốn biết nhiều hơn. Gã là gì ngoài _'Thiên tài. Tỷ phú. Tay chơi. Nhà từ thiện.'_ mà gã đã tuyên bố trước đó?

Vì vậy, mi làm bạn với Tony Stark. Mi đã học hỏi được một chút, nhưng nó giúp mi hiểu rõ hơn về người đàn ông đó, nhất là sau khi gã vừa mới liều mình cố cứu lấy thế giới.

Sau này mi sẽ chỉ nhận ra lý do tại sao nỗi đau đớn mà mi cảm nhận được trước cảnh tượng Tony Stark rơi xuống từ bầu trời lại chẳng khác gì những thứ mi cảm thấy khi Bucky rơi xuống vực thẳm.

_A principio ad finem // Khởi đầu của kết thúc_

Tên mi là Steve Rogers và kẻ thù của mi là Tony Stark.

Mi biết chứ, mi biết rằng điều này sẽ hủy hoại mi. Mi biết rằng điều này sẽ hủy hoại gia đình của mi, gia đình của Tony. Mi biết rằng điều này sẽ hủy hoại chính Tony.

Nhưng mi phải cứu Bucky. Mi không thể để cậu ấy thất vọng lần nữa, không phải sau khi mi đã hứa một thập kỷ trước.

Mi sẽ đi cùng cậu ấy cho đến cuối con đường.

Mi không bao giờ biết ai đã ra tay đầu tiên. Tất cả những gì mi biết là mi lẽ ra không bao giờ nên nói dối. Mi lẽ ra nên nói với Tony. Mi nên nói với Tony, mi chẳng có quyền gì giấu gã sự thật. Mi đã nhận ra quá muộn rằng trong khi mi giữ Bucky an toàn, thi6 mi đã phá hủy Tony Stark.

Vậy nên mi tiếp tục tung ra những cú đấm. Gã xé cánh tay của Bucky, và giờ, mi đang xé toạc tấm mặt của gã.

Mi đập mạnh chiếc khiên của mình xuống lò phản ứng hồ quang của gã, và vì Chúa, chính bản thân Ngài cũng biết rằng vết nứt khó coi của lò phản ứng sẽ mãi ám ảnh mi.

Vậy nên mi bỏ đi và đã không quay đầu lại. Mi bỏ đi và để lại chiếc khiên của mình ở phía sau.

Nếu mà mi biết được rằng đó sẽ là lần cuối cùng mi còn được nhìn thấy Tony Stark, Tony Stark của mi, còn sống, thì mi sẽ quay lại. Mi sẽ lượm lại những mảnh vỡ của gã trong vòng tay mình và mang gã đến một nơi mà mi có thể ráp gã lại với nhau.

Nhưng mi vẫn chưa biết bất cứ điều gì về chuyện đó.

Vậy nên mi bỏ đi, và mi không bao giờ quay trở lại.

_Statim finis // Kết thúc gần kề_

Họ sẽ không nói cho mi biết gã đã chết như thế nào.

Gói bưu kiện của mi đã được nhận, T'Challa chắc chắn về điều đó. Điện thoại mi gửi cho Tony chỉ có một số, và đó là số của chiếc điện thoại dự phòng mi đang giữ trong túi bên trái chiếc quần yêu thích của mình.

Ngày mà nó reo lên từng hồi chuông cũng là ngày mi ước mình chưa bao giờ nghe máy.

"Xin chào? Tony. Chúa ơi, Tony, tôi đã đợi anh gọi đến."

"Tony?" Một giọng nói thô lỗ hỏi.

Mi dừng lại một chút. "Tony phải không?"

"Tony đã chết rồi. Anh là ai?"

Điện thoại trượt khỏi tay mi rồi rơi xuống.

Mi hy vọng và cầu nguyện rằng đây là một trò đùa dai. Mi hy vọng và cầu nguyện rằng người trả lời cuộc gọi chỉ là trợ lý của Tony, vì Tony đang bận, hoặc có thể Tony muốn hỏi điều gì đó.

Nhưng Tony sẽ không làm vậy. Không, Tony đã chết rồi. Tony đã chết và mi biết điều đó. Mi biết điều đó trong khoảnh khắc chiếc khiên của mi đập mạnh xuống lò phản ứng hồ quang của gã. Mi biết điều đó vào khoảnh khắc mi bỏ đi vĩnh viễn.

Sau đó, mi nhận ra rằng chính Rhodes là người đã nhận gói bưu kiện. Chính Rhodes là người đã gọi điện và xác nhận nỗi sợ hãi của mi.

Một ngày sau chiếc khiên của mi được giao trả qua bưu điện.

Mi thấy thật mỉa mai, vì cả đời gã, Tony luôn muốn được giải thoát khỏi sự trói buộc của cha mình. Nhưng rồi sau đó, một lần nữa, mi đã giết gã bằng chính chiếc khiên mà cha gã đã làm cho mi. Howard Stark đã tìm thấy một cách khác để lại có thể ám ảnh con trai mình lần nữa.

Mi không thể nhìn vào nó.

Không phải khi mi vẫn nghe thấy giọng nói của Tony.

Nỗi đau của Tony.

Và nỗi sợ của Tony.

_Finis // Kết cục_

Steve sẽ không bao giờ có thể thực sự biết được gã đã chết như thế nào. Chẳng có ai nói với anh cả.

Chỉ trong ngày này, Avengers đã được tập trung tại một nơi. Với một người vắng mặt.

Nat đứng cách anh hai hàng phía trước. Steve không cần các giác quan được tăng cường của mình để biết rằng các khớp ngón tay của cô đang chảy máu, và rằng chiếc khăn tay mà cô đang cầm - thứ mà Tony gửi cho cô như một món quà lừa phỉnh khôi hài - thấm đẫm nước mắt.

Wanda, Clint, Sam, Bruce và Thor đều lặng lẽ tỏ lòng kính trọng. Họ đang đứng sau anh ba hàng. Nhưng nỗi đau khổ và cảm giác tội lỗi của họ quá nhiều, anh có thể cảm nhận nó tận sâu bên trong xương tủy.

T'Challa ở phía trước, ngồi ngay bên cạnh Pepper Potts, và ngài đang an ủi cô.

Steve cảm thấy sự xấu hổ trào dâng bên trong như những đợt sóng. Anh không xứng đáng để được ở đây, anh không thể bày tỏ sự kính trọng. Anh đã giết gã, anh đã giết người đàn ông này. Steve đã giết Tony Stark.

Dần dần, mọi người bắt đầu rời đi. Steve nhìn đi chỗ khác khi họ hạ quan tài của gã xuống. Anh không thể nhìn được. Anh không xứng đáng để quan sát điều này.

Những người khác đưa ra lời từ biệt của họ. Nhưng anh thì vẫn ở lại phía sau.

Anh thấy Pepper lần tìm bia mộ của Tony. Chạm vào nó một cách trìu mến và lần theo tên gã, như thể những ngón tay của cô đang thực sự lướt trên khuôn mặt Tony.

"Tôi biết anh đang ở đó, Steve."

Steve kéo mũ trùm xuống.

"Tôi xin lỗi."

"Tony sẽ không muốn anh xin lỗi." Một giọng nói khác vang lên. Đó là Rhodes.

"Bởi vì anh ấy sẽ không tha thứ cho tôi." Steve tiếp tục. Và anh biết điều đó. Anh không xứng đáng với sự tha thứ của Tony.

Pepper rời đi đầu tiên.

Rhodes là người tiếp theo.

Natasha, một cái bóng im lặng quan sát từ đằng sau những hàng cây, tiến về phía trước.

"Steve."

"Nó không nên kết thúc theo cách này, Nat. Cô biết điều đó mà." Giọng nói của Steve vỡ vụn. Lần cuối cùng giọng nói của anh như vậy, là khi anh vừa mới chôn cất Peggy. Và giờ, anh lại nhìn Tony, Tony của anh bị hạ xuống lớp đất tối đen.

Natasha cứng người, nhưng nước mắt không ngừng tuôn rơi trên má cô.

"Có đáng không? Cap?" Cô rời đi. để anh lại một mình.

Cuối cùng Steve đã sụp đổ. Anh khóc, anh khóc và anh túm chặt lấy đám cỏ bên mộ của Tony. Anh hét lên, anh nói với gã rằng anh đã hối hận như thế nào, nhưng vô ích vì gã không thể nghe thấy được anh. Bởi vì gã sẽ chẳng bao giờ nghe thấy anh được nữa, và anh khóc vì nó thật đau đớn.

"Đáng lẽ tôi nên lùi lại, tôi nên thế, tôi lẽ ra nên lùi lại và tôi xin lỗi. Tony, tôi rất xin lỗi." Anh thét lên.

Nhưng nó đã không còn quan trọng.

Gã sẽ chẳng bao giờ nghe thấy anh được nữa.

_Principium // Sự khởi đầu_

_Steve tắt đèn ngay khi mẹ mình rời đi._

_Cậu ngáp và nhìn chằm chằm ra ngoài cửa sổ. Ngày mai sẽ là một ngày khác, và cậu cần nghỉ ngơi sau ngày dài mà mình vừa có._

_"Con hứa với mẹ. Con thề với tất cả. Con sẽ không bao giờ lùi bước."_

_"Con sẽ luôn đứng lên."_


End file.
